


Red's Playtime

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Four Swords BDSM Oneshots [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Lead into the dark forest, early in the evening, Red was told by his older sibling Green to meet him in said forest.What can go wrong right?Maybe something like Vaati disguising himself as Green to get his way with the cute little Red.
Relationships: Red Link/Vaati
Series: Four Swords BDSM Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750447
Kudos: 10





	Red's Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request made by my sweet friend on Deviantart!
> 
> If you want to check out my writings and artwork there, feel free to do so!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo and Akira Himekawa
> 
> Warning: This story contains young characters in light-hearted bondage, if you don’t like these sort of things, you are free to leave.

It was around a bright starry evening in such a dark forest.

The young hylian Red was wandering around with his Fire and Ice Rod, since he chose not to bring his Four Sword to the dark forest.

Earlier that day, Red got a letter written by his older sibling, Green, telling him to meet up at the dark forest early in the evening.  
The younger hylian didn’t really mind, as he deeply cared for his sibling Links equally, especially Blue.

So with that, Red gave all the courage to bring himself into the dark forest.

“Hello?”, Red muttered as he looked around innocently, “Green? Are you there?”

No response...

 _“Maybe Green is in a deeper part of the forest.”_ , Red thought to himself in a naive manner, going deeper into the dark forest.

The young hylian proceeded to go deeper into the woods, before finally noticing Green off in a short distance.

“Green!”, Red happily chirped, “I got your letter earlier!”

The older hylian sibling happily smiled as he turned around to face Red.  
“Hey there Red! Glad that you came!”

Red, naive as always, cutely smiled back at Green, “Just curious, why did you want to meet up here Green?”

Green chuckled happily, “I just wanted to show you a perfect spot to hangout in this forest. I’ll show you right now!”

Just from that, the older hylian proceeded to show Red the way to the place he wanted to show the younger hylian.

Red himself cutely skipped behind Green while they were heading to the place, not even noticing an odd smirk that the Four Sword leader was showing.

Finally, they reached a little cabin in the woods, which looked very pretty both in and out.

“Wow!!”, Red cutely sparkled, “This place looks beautiful Green!”  
Green cutely smiled back, seeing how Red is enjoying the look of the cabin.

As they went inside, it looked even better, showing that it had cute looking designs all around.

“By the way Red, there’s something else I want to show you!”

Red cutely turned around, “What is it Gr-?”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Red was knocked out with some sleep powder blown onto him, and he fell asleep instantly.

Before he slept however, the young hylian can see Green, or he thought it was Green, turn into a familiar wind mage.

~~~

Later that night, Red began to wake up from his cute slumber, yawning oh so cutely as ever.

“What’s going on...?”

Then, it hit him, the thought that he saw Green knock him out with sleeping powder and everything that lead right to it!

“Oh my! I gotta warn Green!”, Red muttered in shock.

But when he attempted to get up, he realized he couldn’t.

“What the puff?!”

The young hylian saw that he was tied in a strict but comfortable hogtie, with his arms, chest, and legs all bound up, plus he was laying down on a comfortable bed.

He quickly looked around to see that he is still in the cute little cabin, for some odd reason.

“Oh good! You’re finally awake!”

Red heard a voice coming from across the room.

In fear, he timidly looked up, and to his shock, he saw the wind mage Vaati with a cute little smirk on his face.

“V-V-Vaati...?!”, Red timidly whimpered out, attempting to struggle free.

Vaati chuckled cutely, “Oh hush my dear Red, you won’t be getting out that easily~!”

Red shyly tugged onto his bindings, trying to find a weak spot to free.

But he couldn’t seem to find it.

“Help!! Somebody help me!!”

Vaati, alert by this, proceeded to pull out a pink ballgag, and closed in on Red.

“Help!! Somebody he-mmph!!”

The wind mage then gently gagged the young hylian with the ballgag, before quickly strapping it in.

“Hush now my dear Red~”, Vaati cooed, “I promise you that it will be fun~!”

Red began to struggle again, tears slowly fell from his cute little face.

But Vaati then gently wiped away the young hylian’s tears, before kissing him softly, being completely sincere.

That hit hard for Red, feeling a timid love and enjoyment from the wind mage, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“It’ll be okay little Red~!”, Vaati gently whispered, “I promise you it will be fun~!”

Just from that, Vaati then proceeded to nuzzle Red’s fluffy face, playing with the hylian’s pointy ears while doing so.

“Mmph~?”, Red cutely blushed as his precious body was being played in a cute and light-hearted way.

It felt like his cute dreams are becoming a reality, knowing that he kept on fantasizing about being played in a cute and loving manner.

“Oh~?”, Vaati cutely smiled, “Is that a blush I see?”  
Red cutely admitted, and smiled under his gag, “Mmhmm~!”

The wind mage happily and sincerely smiled, “Aww~! Glad you like it Red! Cause there will be more to come!”

Vaati then proceeded to nibbling gently onto Red’s right pointy ear, while he then began to rub Red’s sides in a soothing and comfortable manner.

Red continued to smile and blush as the sight, moaning in an adorable manner for each and every moment.

This cute and adorable session continued on for about an hour or two, before Vaati then stopped and whispered, “I have to go now my dear Red~! But don’t worry though, I’ll bring you back to your home so that the others won’t even notice that you were late~!”

“Mmph~!”, Red cutely moaned in cuteness, before finally going to sleep, being relaxed in Vaati’s arms.


End file.
